Happy Ending
by Ark Crk Thorn
Summary: She was getting married, yet why does her heart beat every time he is near her. Can she really get her happy ending with her fiancé or with her first love? One-shot


'_Thoughts'/Flashback _

**Demon/Inner Self**

"Speech"

(Indicate alteration)

**Disclaimer: **All character Designs and Logos are © to their respective copyright holders all credits go to them. I don't own any kind of game/anime/manga/novel.

**Author's Note: **Hmmm…. I, I want to do something complicated-ish… Don't get me wrong I really like Lyon/Sherry pairing.

**Summary: **She was getting married, yet why does her heart beat every time he is near her. Can she really get her happy ending with her fiancé or with her first love?

Happy Ending

She twirled the silver band with diamonds. This was the proof she was going to be someone's wife, but why she was still looking at the mirror. In the mirror, the exact reflection was not a happy woman but a tear-stain old woman. With her work as a idol, she does not need to be near her guild, but the Flore Guild Tournament, she was forced to be near him. To be near Lyon.

Her heart arched. With Ren, she was a woman who was equal to him. She loved the arguments, the fights, the hard times but she also had the good times, the romantic dinners, the make-ups, the passionate nights and the love. With Ren, she was a woman and she was happy.

But Lyon, she breaks down to the girl she was once. The girl who thinks love will overcome anything and she only needs that to survive. With Lyon, she is helpless when he starts looking at her, her body soft when he is near and her mind full of thoughts about him when he speaks to her. She becomes the girl that is always chasing after Lyon, but never reaching him.

She looked at the band again. She only has one more chance before everything become final. She needed to sort her wavering feelings once and for all. She would not be fair to anyone if her feelings are not resolved. She would face him, she would face Lyon.

She slipped the silver band in the deepest reaches of her bag. Opening the door, she walked to the streets with her black dress. Not stopping for idle chats with others, she headed straight to Lyon's door. She knocked, but her thoughts vanished when Lyon came to get the door with only a towel around his waist. Even with his stripping habits, she still blushed at the marvel of his body.

"Yo, Sherry," said Lyon nonchalantly. He opened the door wider for her to get in. She sat down still so scarlet that she didn't ace Lyon until he properly dressed. "So, what are you doing here?" He asked, but her mind wandered around. "Are you well, Sherry?"

The way his voice pronounced her name sent shivers to her. But she cannot back down now. She said, "Lyon-sama…Lyon do you remember the first time we met?" The fateful day she decided to follow Lyon to have her revenge against that monster.

"Yes, the little girl with her ponytails coming right up to me and said, "You're pretty strong, I believe will follow you in order to defeat Deliora." I was surprise that little girl would say something like that. But without your help, Sherry, I would have never found Deliora." Her heart quickened when Lyon did not forget her declaration. "I never thank you. So thank you Sherry."

No fair, no fair. Why at all times, this time he said thank you. "You're so sly, Lyon," said Sherry. "Why do you still make my heart beat like this? You are too sly," she quietly said those words so Lyon won't hear. She felt like she was becoming like that little girl again that needed someone to depend on.

"But Sherry, you have grown, even more than me. You become a woman who does not need anyone to depend to. I saw the change in you. You grew from that shy girl to this independent woman with your own strength, and Ren is a lucky man to have you."

She did not expect to hear these words from Lyon. But all the same, it made her happy. She can let these feelings go. Lyon was right she was not that little girl anymore she was a woman, a woman who can survive on herself.

"Thank you Lyon. Good luck in the games," said Sherry, kissing Lyon on the cheek. "You're my hero." She smiled and laughed. As she walked back to her room, she reached to the depths of her purse and grabbed her ring. Her wedding ring, she would proudly wear it now. She would let the rays of the sun hit her wedding ring. She found where her happy ending lays in, in herself.


End file.
